Poster Boy
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: As a male model, Naruto is lusted after by many. As classmates, Neji, Sasuke and Gaara are about to go to war... all for their precious 'Poster Boy'
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha; Student body president. Gaara Sabaku; Resident emo. Neji Hyuuga; Student body vice president. Obito Uchiha; Art school student. However different these four boys may seem, they are all drawn together by one thing; a mutual love for 'Shota' magazines top model.

**Pairing:** Naruto x Undecided

**Authors note.** This story is going to be extremely slow coming and I am only able to work on it when I have the time and access. I'm currently living in my ex's spare room and can't download any of my stories onto his computer or I'd work on the one's I've already got open. Well, enjoy!

**_Poster Boy._**

Inhaling deeply, Sasuke sighed. Not that he's admit it, but the smell of an unopened magazine did wonders to calm him. Especially if that magazine containe pictures of his secret love. Known as Kyuubi to his fans, Sasuke liked to think he was the only one that knew better. Opening the magazine and flipping through the pages, he sighed at the site of his love. "Ah sweet Naruto, these pages do not do you justice." He brought the magazine close to his face. Staring at the glossy picture of the pouting blond, he sighed. "And soon you shall be mine."

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke gave a small squeak, throwing the magazine up into the air and looked at the person that entered. "Yes Haruno-sa. What is it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Picking up the disarded magazine, she spsoke. "Sasuske, if you keep bringing it to school, someone is going to find out eventually."

Sasuke ran a hand over his face. "I know Saukra, I really do, but I can't help it."

"Then give it to me and I'll look after it. No one will be the wiser." Sakura said.

Obsidian eyes clashed with apple-green furiously. The look on Sasuke's face said enough. "alright Sasuke, I wont take it from you." Sakura said. "So, uh, who's this months centre?"

XOX

"Kyuubi look this way."

Click, click.

"Now tilt your head and pout a little more."

Click, click, click.

"Perfect! Smile a little more!"

Click.

"And give me a real sexy pose."

Click, click.

"And we're done! Good work everyone!"

As the photographer began to take the camera down, the blond in front of it sighed and took the towel offered to him by he pineapple headed brunette. "Thank's Shika!" He flashed Shikamaru a dazzling smile and wiped the makeup off his face. "So, what else is on the schedule for today?"

Shikamaru, dressed in a tee shirt and shorts, handed him some pants. "Your brother cancelled your five pm meeting because your father has a dinner meeting at the Yamanaka's tonight."

Narutop grinned as he did up the button on his pants."Wonderful! I've been meaning to get in touch with Ino, she wants me to meet her new girlfriend."

Shikamaru gave a small chuckle. "Who's the victim this month?"

Picking up his bag from the corner, Naruto waved at the photographer. "Her name's Tenten Cheung. She's this Chinese girl that is staying with Ino's family while she goes to school here this semester."

Shikamaru sighed and flipped open his vibrating phone. "Nara...Yes Uzumaki-san, I'll make sure he gets the message." Clicking his phone shut, he looked at the carefree blond. "Your father wants you to know that you'll be picking up your cousin from Biyori High in about half an hour. It's his first day and Kurenai asked you to do her this one favour."

Naruto nodded as he climbed into his bright orange Camero. "Do you know where exactly Biyori High is?"

Shikamaru nodded and gave directions. "Your father said that you'll be meeting Konahamaru with one of the students there."

XOX

"So if no one has any objections then the book club will change their meetings to Wednesday lunchtimes." Neji Hyuuga said, his opalesque eyes scanning the room. "Okay then, Uchiha-san, over to you."

"Thank you Hyuuga-san." Sasuke said. "Now, I do believe that Tsunade-sensei has something to say and then we can call this meeting over."

The busty blond headmaster stood up and smiled. "As you all know, today is the first day of the year and that means that there are young students running around and geting lost. As seniors, it is your job to make sure that they all get to the correct school busses and in a few cases, walked to their parents. Most of you have been assigned select busses, but we are still short two student escorts. We need escorts for Hanabi Hyuuga and Konahamaru Sarutobi. Who would like to escort them?"

Sakura stood up. "If you would not mind, I would like to escort Hanabi Hyuuga. I am to be her student advisor and it would be appreciated if I could get to know her a little better."

Tsunade nodded. "That is a great idea Haruno-san. Hanabi will be met at the entrance by her father." She picked up her papers and grinned. "That just leaves Konohamaru, who is to be met by his cousin."

Seeing that no one was offering to be his escort, Neji stood up. "I'll do it Tsunade-sensei."

"Thank you Neji." Tsunade smiled. "Seeing as the bell is going to ring any second, I suggest you all get to your assigned classes."

Neji and Sasuke left together and it was Sasuke who spoke. "So, why did you volunteer to escort?"

Neji shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, but I have a good feeling about it."

The pair walked to Konohamaru's class and reached it just in time for the bell to ring. Waiting silently, the door opened and the students began to pile out. A small boy dressed in blue shorts and an orange tee shirt with what appeared to be a spiraled leaf on it made his was shyly to Neji and Sasuke. "A-are you my escort?"

Neji nodded. "That would be me. Nice to meet you Konohamaru, my name is Neji and this is Sasuke."

Keeping his head low, Konahamaru nodded. "Nice to meet you both. Thank you for meeting me. Do you happen to knw if it is my mother or father meeting me?"

"Actually, we were told it would be your cousin." Sasuke said.

Konahamaru's face lit up with a big grin. "Naruto's coming for me! Wow, that means I get to ride in the Camero!"

Neji chuckled. "You must really like your cousin."

Konahamaru nodded enthusiastically. "He always takes me out for ice cream when he meets me from school and he's the best at everything!"

As they approached the doors, the three noticed two things. One; Konahamaru's excitement escelated and a particularly large commotion was going on outside. Walking out the doors, a group of girls were screaming and yelling as they surounded someone. Konahamaru merely sighed. "This always happens when Naruto goes out."

Sasuke and Neji exchanged a glance as they fought their was to the centre of the crowd. Konahamaru ran to the blond in the centre as both boys gasped. Watching as Konahamaru hugged his cousin, they darted forward.

"Naruto, this is Neji and Sasuke-sempai, they're my escorts." Konahamaru grinned.

Naruto raised his sunglasses up onto his head as a few more girls screamed at him. Holding out his hand, his saphire blue eyes looked between the two. "Nice to meet you both and thank's for bringing Konohamaru to me."

"Kyuubi." They both said at the same time. Glaring at eachother, the two knew exactly what this meant.

It was war.

XOX

**Well, I hope you all like this and please keep an eye out for more soon! It feels so good to be back in the fanfic game!**

**Squishy x**


	2. Chapter 2

**That you lot so much for all the really nice reviews! It was really nice to see so many people give me feedback on this story, and I'm really happy about that! Pairing is still undecided, but as soon as I know, you'll know. Personally, I'm kinda leaning toward Neji, but I really like Gaara, especially in Shippuden! **

**Anyways, if the pairing is still undecided by chapter four, then I'm gonna put it to you. **

**The first couple of lines of this chapter was conceived in my half asleep state last night.**

"Yeah, that's it! Just hood your eyes a little more, seductive like."

Naruto sighed and did as he was told, lamenting the watermelony taste of the sucker. "Ugh, can't I have a peach one Itachi?"

The photographer shook his head. "Sorry Naruto, we're going for a pink candy theme and I couldn't find any cherry one. Hey pop a couple of M and M's will you?" Itachi smiled at Naruto as he did it. "So, you were telling me about picking Konohamaru up from school?"

"Oh right!" Naruto said, posing as Itachi clicked the camera. "So anyway, these boys just looked at each bother and I swear I could feel the glares they had on each other! Shikamaru had to practically drag me away from the school because of all the fan girls!"

Itachi laughed and clicked the camera again. "That sounds like something that would happen to my brother Sasuke; he's always being chased down by fan girls."

Naruto blew his bangs out of his face and pouted. Itachi told him to hold the pose and snapped a picture quick before he spoke. "I don't know what to do Itachi; I don't think I'll ever get used to the attention."

"Well." Itachi said, snapping a picture of a grinning Naruto. "I'm meeting my cousin Obito for lunch after the shoot, during his high school days, he was constantly hounded by girls and he came up with a fool proof fan to get them off his back. You should come with me and meet him."

Naruto grinned wider and clasped his hands in from of him, directing his gaze to his manager. "Can I go, please Shika?"

Shrugging, Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, why not."

XOX

Obito Uchiha sat patiently in the booth of the restaurant that he and his cousin had agreed to meet, twirling a paintbrush in his fingers idly. His eyes were focused on the magazine in front of him, 'Shota'. Obito was open about his reading of the magazine aimed a teen girls. He liked the artistic display that the photographers created from the models. In particular, he liked his cousin Itachi's and his second cousin Sai's. It was always said that artistic talent ran in the Uchiha genes, and the three men were only proof of that. Hell, even his stuck up business tycoon uncle Fugaku used clay as a means to relax himself. Looking up when the door to the place jingles, Obito was beside himself with the urge to scream in a girlish fashion. His favourite subject was in the doorway.

Itachi ran up to the table with an apologetic grin on his face. "Sorry I'm late Obito, we had to drop off the negatives in the dark room before I could come."

Obito nodded in understanding, his eyes never once leaving Naruto. "Not a problem cousin, but you never told me you'd be bringing…_work_...to lunch with you. I would have gotten dressed up."

Naruto blushed under the scrutiny. "I apologize for that, when Itachi said that he knew someone that could help me get the fan girls off my back, I jumped at the chance."

Obito nodded with a sparkle in his eyes. "Listen, you probably get this all the time, but I'm a big fan and was wondering…"

Naruto smiled in understanding. "Sure, you are going to help me get the fan girls off my back after all!"

Obito handed Naruto the magazine he was reading, smiling as Naruto signed it. "Okay, how desperately do you want the girls off your back?"

"Pretty damn badly." Naruto replied. Turning to Shikamaru, she sighed. "Surely you remember the time the magazine sent us to France?"

Shikamaru wrinkled his nose cutely. "Troublesome girls. They hunted Naruto back to his hotel room, and then began trying to proposition him in five different languages. One went as far as writing that she's learning Japanese to overcome the language barrier on her bra and threw it at him."

Itachi laughed hard as the waiter came over to take their orders. "Oh wow, I don't think our stalkers have ever gone that far."

Obito nodded. "Yeah, you poor thing! Okay, during high school I tried everything to get them off my back, but nothing worked. When I was on my last legs, I threw the only thing I could at them and it worked."

"What did you do?" Naruto asked, curiously.

Obito sighed and smiled simply at the blond model. "I stood on my school's roof and announced that I swung the other way."

Itachi nodded in remembrance. "Oh yeah, I remember having to leave in the middle of my photographic art class to come and get you. You left quite a few broken hearts in your wake Obito."

"Yeah, and a few yaoi fan girls came to wake." Obito snorted. "Anyway Naruto, it worked for me, but if you don't want to ruin your reputation as the only straight male model out there, I can help you think of something else."

"Oh no, I like that idea." Naruto said quickly. "I've been trying to think of a way to announce it to the public anyway, this would only speed the process along."

"You mean…?" Itachi said frowning.

Naruto nodded as he thanked the waiter for bringing him his food. "Of course, I haven't been with a girl since my first kiss at eleven."

"Wasn't that with that Ino girl who had a crush on you?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded, taking a bite of his food. "She understood completely. Ino went as far as agreeing with me that it felt just too weird."

"Okay, now that the idea is settled, we just need to find you a fake boyfriend." Itachi said, pushing his plate away from him. "It would be more believable if you were seen in public with your 'boyfriend'."

"Shika-" Naruto said cutely, looking at his manager.

Shikamaru waived a hand at Naruto, his cell phone in the other. "I'm on it Naruto."

XOX

"Gaara, phone!"

A tall red head looked up from his magazine as his sister's voice called to him. He stood up from his bed, straightening his black framed glasses and sighing. Walking down to the living room, his sister handed him the phone with a frown.

"I have no idea why Shika would be calling for you, not me." The blonde woman said, her turquoise eyes narrowing slightly. "But make it quick, I want to arrange a date with him."

Gaara nodded and put the phone to his ear. "Hello Shikamaru, what do you want?"

"_Hey Gaara how are you?"_ Shikamaru replied from the other end of the line.

Gaara resisted the urge to sigh in irritation. "I'm fine Shikamaru, what do you want?"

"_Troublesome."_ Shikamaru sighed. _"Alright here's the crack, you know I manage a model right?"_

"Yes." Gaara replied.

"_Well, lately he's been suffering at the hands of his fan girls." _Shika explained.

"I don't see how that is my problem." Gaara said monotone.

"_Well, we met with a friend today and he came up with a fool proof plan to get rid of his stalkers."_ Shikamaru was getting a little nervous. He knew that the red head was a little vicious.

"I still don't see how this is my problem." Gaara said, sighing. "Give me a reason how this is my problem in the next thirty seconds or I am hanging up."

"_Alright, alright!" _Shikamaru said desperately. He knew Gaara would do it. _"The plan is that my client gets himself a boyfriend to stop the flow of girls trying to molest him in public and you're the only person I could think of!"_

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "I'm hanging up now."

"_Please Gaara! You're the only person who I'd trust Naruto with!"_ Shikamaru pleaded.

"I'm not going to – wait? Naruto? As in Shota magazine's _Kyuubi_ Naruto?" Gaara said, his face stoic but his insides churning

"_Yes, that Naruto! Please do it Gaara!" _ Gaara could hear someone laughing in the background. Probably at the brunette's expense.

"Alright Shikamaru, I'll do it." Gaara said finally. "But only because you treat my sister so nicely."

"_Gaara thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to Naruto and I!" _Shikamaru said, excitement evident in his voice.

"Yeah, whatever." Gaara replied. "Just so you know, the next date you take my sister on, their had better be something exquisite in it for her."

"_Yes, definitely." _Shikamaru replied. _"Here, Naruto wants a word."_

Gaara held his breath involuntarily as the phone switched hands. "Hello?"

"_Hey is this Gaara?"_ A second voice said. _"Gaara, this is Naruto! Thank you so much for doing this for me, I really appreciate it."_

"N-no problem Naruto." A slight blush had made its way across his pale cheeks, making Temari look at his funnily.

"_Okay, so what I was thinking is we go on dates and such, make sure we're seen in public often. Are you still in school?"_ Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm in Biyori High, do you know it?" Gaara found himself asking.

Naruto laughed. _"Yeah, my cousin Konohamaru just started there! Aren't you supposed to be there now?"_

Gaara shrugged. "I had a free period after lunch so I just come home. I'm going back for the remainder of the day though."

"_That's wonderful! I'll call my aunt Kurenai and tell her I'm picking Kona up today and I'll pick you up to. We can go for ice cream and get to know each other and we'll get publicity." _Naruto said happily. _"I'll meet you outside the school when you're done. Anyway, I'll pass Shikamaru back because he wants to make a date with Temari. Bye!"_

"Yeah, bye Naruto." Gaara said automatically, handing the phone back to his sister and walking back up to his room. Closing the door, he put some music on and did something completely out of character.

He danced around the room.

XOX

"You know Sasuke, you don't have to come with me to take Konohamaru to his next class." Neji said as the pair walked to pick the young boy up from history. "I'm sure that Naruto isn't going to be in his science class."

Sasuke smirked at him. "I'm only trying to help Neji, no need to get rude."

"I am not being rude!" Neji snapped. He smiled at Konohamaru as he came out of the class. "Hello Konohamaru, how was class?"

Konohamaru scowled. "Terrible Neji-sempai. I have no interest in American history, and it's so boring! My teacher wants me to get a tutor though because I failed my last test."

"I'd be happy to tutor you in American history if you want Konohamaru." Neji said, still smiling. "After all, I am your student advisor and it's what I'm here for."

Konohamaru grinned. "Thank you so much Neji-sempai, when are you free?"

"We could start tonight if you want." Neji sent a small victory smirk to Sasuke.

Konohamaru nodded. "Let me call my mum and check because we usually have Naruto and uncle Minato over for supper on Thursdays." He pulled out a small orange cell phone and speed dialed his home. "Hello mum?...No I'm not in trouble! Well, okay maybe a little bit…No, I just failed a history test and my teacher wants me to get a tutor…I already have one, that's why I'm calling. Can he come over tonight?...Neji-sempai…yeah, my student advisor…Naruto usually brings Shikamaru with him so I'm sure he won't care…again?...I understand…bye mum." He snapped the phone closed and grinned at Neji. "My mum said you can come, but my uncle cancelled so it's just going to be me, you my mum and Naruto."

"That's fine." Neji smiled. "Maybe Naruto can help us with it."

Konohamaru snorted. "The only thing Naruto would be able to help us with would be either art or English language. Actually, I do need some help with that too."

"I'll do it!" Sasuke almost yelled. "I mean, I usually spend my summers in English speaking countries so I could help you with that."

Konohamaru grinned wider. "You two are the best, I don't know how I'd make do without you!"

Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's no problem Konohamaru, I don't have a student, but I'm always willing to help."

The bell rang and Konohamaru looked into his classroom. "I have to get into class, but you're meeting me here after school right Neji?"

Neji nodded. "Of course. Sasuke understands that I'm going to be late for student council, but he's okay with it."

"Great! I'll see you after class!" Konohamaru said as he dashed into the class room.

Neji smiled at Sasuke. "Looks like I have a dinner date with my beloved Kyuubi while you have to suffer through dinner with your cousin Sai."

Sasuke frowned. "I'll make do tonight, gives me some time to plan out the English lesson with Konohamaru. Hopefully, he can convince his dear cousin Naruto to help us with it."

XOX

Naruto stretched his arms above his head as he leaned against his bright orange car. A grin settled on his face as his thought about his fool proof plan. Shikamaru had been kind enough to provide him with a picture of his hired boyfriend, and Naruto had to admit, the red head was definitely something to look at. He wore black, thick square framed glasses over aqua green eyes; shockingly bright red hair and an emo-ish style that suited him. He heard the bell from the end of school and put on a pair of sunglasses. As predicted, students began to file out of the school in crowds, nary a one noticing him. Seeing his energetic cousin escape the doors, Naruto waved at him, knowing he'd see it.

The small brunette came running over with a smile on his face and his student advisor being dragged behind him. "Naruto! I didn't know you'd be coming to meet me!"

Naruto nodded, a grin settled on his face. "I thought it would be a nice surprise. Neji, always a pleasure."

Neji blushed and nodded. "Nice to see you again Naruto. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful thanks Neji." Naruto grinned. Naruto spotted the red head he was waiting for came out of the door. "I'm supposed to be meeting my boyfriend here."

"B-b-boyfriend?" Neji squeaked.

Naruto nodded and waved the red head over. "Yep, this is my boyfriend Gaara."

Gaara blushed as Naruto's arm circled his waist and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hello Naruto."

Neji glared at Gaara harshly. "Subaku."

Gaara nodded. "Hyuuga." He turned to Naruto. "Are you ready to go Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "We're going for ice cream Kona, are you coming?"

Konohamaru shook his head. "I'm going to go with Neji, he's tutoring me in American history tonight and I thought he'd need to directions to our house."

"I can drop you both off on the way if you want." Naruto said, climbing into the driver's seat. "I hope you don't mind Kona, but Gaara's going to sit up front with me."

"Not a problem Naruto." Konohamaru said as he and Neji climbed into the back seat. "So, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? I mean, I knew you were looking and all that."

Naruto chuckled, placing a hand on Gaara's as he turned out of the school car park. "We met a few weeks ago at one of my shoots."

Gaara tried to hide the blush on his face as Naruto brought his hand up to his lips. "Shikamaru has been with my sister for about a year now."

"I had to retake a few shots because the developer lost a couple of negatives and Shikamaru was on a date with Temari at the time." Naruto explained. "He had to come to the studio ASAP and brought Temari with him."

Gaara nodded. "Temari was supposed to take me to the optometrist after school that day, so Shikamaru called me and told me to meet them at the studio."

Naruto sighed and smiled once again, excited that her and Gaara were able to pull this story out of their asses. "As soon as I laid eyes on Gaara I knew it was meant to be."

Konohamaru sighed. "That's so romantic Naruto! How did you decide to hook up?"

"Naruto just smiled at me and said something to Shikamaru." Gaara said, the tiniest of smiles on his face. "Next thing I know I'm being handed his number and arranging a date."

Naruto pulled into the driveway of his aunt's house and grinned at Konohamaru and Neji. "I'll probably see you guys later. Kona, tell aunt Kurenai that I'm bringing dessert."

Konohamaru nodded and hopped out of the car. "I'll see you tonight Naruto, it was nice meeting you Gaara."

"Likewise." Gaara said, nodding at the kid. "Bye Hyuuga."

"Bye Subaku, Naruto." Neji said as he stepped out of the car. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone to text Sasuke.

_Sasuke, Kyuu has a boyfriend and it's that Subaku kid that sits behind us in math. We need to do something about it._

He waited a few moments for Sasuke to text him back. Hearing the blip, he smirked as he read the reply.

_Meet with me tomorrow lunch in the council room. We're going to break them up._

XOX

Gaara licked his rum raisin ice cream tentatively, watching Naruto as he did so.

Naruto smiled and took a bite of his sundae. "Okay, I'm willing to pay you a thousand dollars a month for doing this, plus I'm going to pay for our dates, take you to all the premiers I have to go to and any kind of publicity event I get roped into. All I ask is that you not let it slip to anyone that our relationship is staged."

"I don't want the money Naruto." Gaara said. "I'm doing this as a favour to you and Shikamaru."

Naruto shook his head. "Then we've got a problem. I'm not going to let you do this for free Gaara."

Gaara shrugged. "Money doesn't matter to me honestly."

"Then I'm going to buy you things." Naruto said stubbornly. "I've still got two hours before I have to go to dinner at my aunts so I'll take you shopping now. Is there anything you need?"

Gaara shook his head. "I don't need anything."

"Well then we'll go shopping for something you want." Naruto said. He took Gaara's hand and pulled him toward the car. "Do you have any interests? Like drawing, music, anything like that?"

"I love music, and I guess I like to read." Gaara replied.

"Great." Naruto said, driving. "My friend Kiba owns a really hot shot music store in Konoha Mall. The place is always full, so…you don't have a problem with PDA do you?"

"I'm not a very affectionate person if that's what you mean." Gaara replied. "Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Because I'll be holding your hand, cuddling, kissing you in public that kinda stuff. You think you can suffer through that?"

Gaara allowed a smiled to grace his face. "I'm sure I can suffer through that."

Naruto nodded as they pulled into the car park of the swanky mall. He turned to Gaara with a stern look on his face. "From here on out, we are an affectionate, loving couple. We'll be going on dates, to parties, even just hanging out. From the eyes of those around us, we're the perfect couple. This is your last chance to back down."

Gaara responded by grabbing Naruto's hand and kissing his cheek. "We'll be the perfect pair Naruto, I have no intention of backing out."

Naruto let out a sigh he was unaware he was holding in. "Great. We did a great job of pulling our first meeting out of thin air earlier, so if any one asks, we stick to that. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gaara said as they stepped out of the car.

Naruto circled an arm around Gaara's shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the lips, making the pale boy blush. "Come on sweetheart, you'll love Kiba!"

XOX

**Most of this chapter was done after six beers and two anime movies. For those of you reading this, I highly suggest you watch Paprika and Tekkonkinkreet, they're just amazing! **

"**Japan, Planet Earth, this is Agent Shiro reporting." Shiro – Tekkonkinkreet.**

**That line makes the movie!**

**Squish x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you muchlies for the nice reviews nice peoples! A special guest cameo in this chapter is special to EvilFaerie17 cause she helped me make up my mind on the main pairing…**

**Gaara x Naruto!**

**Thanks ya much Evil, I loves ya mwah!**

"Damn it Tsuki, smile!"

Sachi 'Tsuki' Takama rolled her emerald green eyes and poked her tongue out at the photographer. Hearing Naruto chuckle, she smiled. "I swear if he tells me to smile one more time I'm going to loose it."

"Well, they did say that they wanted you to be blank and what was the word they used?" Naruto asked as Sachi curled up into him.

"Smoky." Sachi replied, tucking a strand of her brownish red hair behind her ear and narrowing her eyes at the camera. "You're supposed to be shiny; I'm supposed to be smoky."

Naruto swatted at his chest in annoyance and used a single finger to tilt Sachi's head so she was looking at him. "I think shiny is a bit underdone. I look like I took a swan dive into a pool full of glitter."

Sachi sighed, the camera snapping in from of the silky red backdrop they were posing on. The walls of the set were painted a deep red and they were seated on a black gothic style bed with blood red silk sheets. The sheets pooled around them, covering all of their vital parts and hiding the bathing suits they demanded to wear.

"Tsuki, for fuck sakes smile!"

Sachi stopped posing and folded her arms over her chest. "I was told to be smoky; dark and distant, not some happy person who smiles! I want Sai!"

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Sachi's right. I understand that you're a new photographer and all that, but you have to understand that we're giving you exactly what our client asked for. Either you let us do our job or we call in Sai!"

The photographer growled at them and placed the camera down. "I did not spend four years in photography classes to be bossed around by a couple of air head models!"

"And I've been modeling since I was eight!" Naruto snapped back, getting up from the bed as his competitive nature kicked in. He stalked over to the photographer, shaking off the grip Sachi had on his arm as she tried to hold him back. "First off, I am not an airhead and neither is Sachi! Just because I'm a model, does not make me dumb, I am in training to take over the family business and Sachi just got accepted to Tokyo University! Secondly, I'm suddenly overcome with hatred for you. You're fired."

"You can't do that!" The photographer yelled.

The blond smirked. "Sachi?"

Sachi nodded, her eyes flashing in amusement. "Kakashi!"

Sachi's grey haired manager stepped out from the shadows with a cell phone in his hand. "I'm on it Sachi."

Rising from her position on the bed, Sachi stalked over to the rude photographer, her tall, lithe frame intimidating. "Never underestimate a model baby; you have no idea what we're capable of."

Before the photographer knew it, he was being escorted out of the room and replaced by a raven haired man with a smile on his face. "Alright, Kakashi briefed me on the shoot, so back to your places and we'll pick up from where the idiot left off."

Naruto and Sachi slid back into the bed and smiled at the photographer. "Good to have you here Sai." Naruto said as he pulled a pillow to his chest.

"Yeah, I missed working with you." Sachi added as she gave the camera 'bedroom' eyes.

The camera clicked away as the pair posed. "I missed working with you guys too. Kyuubi, you need to back up a little bit as Tsuki advances. Tsuki, you're supposed to be the vixen here." Sai stopped clicking and snapped his fingers. "Vixen, I got it! Hinata, be a dear and get me some fox ears and tails please. I have a whole new idea for this shoot!"

The quiet prop manager nodded and ran off to get the items.

Sachi smiled at Naruto. "So, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

Naruto groaned. "Because I forgot. Can we talk about this after the shoot?"

Her emerald eyes became lidded as Sai clicked the camera again. "Sure, you owe me lunch anyway."

XOX

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and a touch of pink tongue poked out from his lips. His eyes narrowed and he sighed. Placing the finished rice ball on the plate, Gaara wiped his hands on the pink apron he wore (it was all they had left) and wet his hands again. Picking up more rice, he turned to the teacher as she spoke.

"All right everyone, you've all done well today." Anko said. Despite her intimidating appearance, the dusky violet haired woman loved her job as home economics teacher. "I want you to clean up your work stations and if you have class after lunch, you can place everything in the fridge here. I'll see you all next class!"

(A/N: I was the lucky bitch who found a bag of sushi rice at my small town grocery store a couple of hours ago and tried my hand as onigiri. I am now sipping a cool beer and enjoying the fruits of my labor; fresh rice balls with toasted sesame seeds in them! Yum-o!)

Gaara placed his stuff in the sink and sighed as one of the girls in his class approached him. "What do you want Haruno?"

Sakura frowned at his use of her last name but shrugged it off. "Word around the school is that you were seen shopping at Konoha Mall with a blond guy last night."

"Word around the school is right for once." Gaara replied, wrapping his plate in cling wrap. "That was my boyfriend."

Sakura smiled. "I could guess that, but again, rumor has it that it's that model, Kyuubi."

Gaara allowed a smile to fall onto his face as he grabbed his plate of onigiri and prepared to leave. "Rumor is right. Naruto and I have been dating for a few weeks. I have to go now Haruno; I'm meeting Naruto for lunch."

XOX

"So, why am I here again?" Sachi said innocently.

Naruto sighed and placed his head o the table. "You said you wanted to meet my boyfriend remember? Gaara and I are meeting for lunch."

She nodded and grinned. "Didn't you say that it was a fake relationship though?"

Looking up from the table, Naruto shushed her. "Yeah, but we need to be seen publicly. Remind me again, why did I tell you the whole thing?"

"Because you love me!" Sachi said a grin on her face. It was a rare occasion to see Sachi upset or even angry, but when she was, she was a real firecracker! "And because we've known each other since forever and you wouldn't not tell me."

"_You're my honeybunch, sugarplum, pumbyumbyumpkin. You're my sweetie pie. You're my cuppycake, gumdrop, snoogums boogums; you're the apple of my eye. And I love you so and I want you to know that I'll always be right here. And I love to sing my songs to you because you are so dear."_

Naruto reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone before it could ring again and answered. He spoke for a few moments before placing it back into his pocket and turning his attention to Sachi. "That was Gaara. He said that…what?"

Sachi sat across from him with a look of complete and utter shock on her face. "Was that...the _Cuppycake Song?"_

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, his face beet red, as Sachi began to laugh hysterically. "I said shut up Sachi! It's not funny!"

Sachi nodded, wiping tears from her eyes as she did so. "Oh yes it is my friend! I can't believe you of all people would have the Cuppycake Song on your phone!" she stopped laughing for a moment to compose herself. "Actually, yes I can. You were always a bit of a girl. Even growing up! Anyway, what did Gaara say?"

Naruto pouted, his blush slowly receding. "He said that he got held up at home so he's going to miss us for lunch, but he'll call me later."

A sly look crossed Sachi's face. "You like him don't you?"

There was that pesky blush again! "No I don't! It's just nothing."

His female companion looked less than convinced. "It's just nothing? You know what Naruto, I'm not that inclined to believe you." Taking a sip of her drink, she shook her head. "Anyway, are you busy tonight?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm helping my cousin with his English language homework because he doesn't really understand much of it."

XOX

Konohamaru sat with a pen in his hand as he tried to make heads or tales of the homework his English teacher had set him. Even with Sasuke's help, he was still struggling. "Sasuke-sempai?"

Sasuke looked across the table the pair sat at the brown haired boy. "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand the 'where' thing." Konohamaru said. "I mean, there are so many meanings and different spellings for one word."

Sasuke nodded. "I know. Okay, why don't you tell me the sentence you're trying to make and I'll tell you what 'where' goes in the spot."

"Okay." Konohamaru said with a smile. "Sara and Jessica were looking for something to wear."

"When referring to something that can be placed on the body, it's spelled w e a r." Sasuke explained.

"Thanks Sasuke-sempai." Konohamaru said happily.

Sasuke gave a small smile and a nod to the kid before going back to his own homework. Hearing the front door go, he looked up.

"Aunt Kurenai, I'm here!" Naruto said as he wandered into the living room. "Hey Kona, Sasuke. Are you both ready to study?"

Konohamaru put his pen down and smiled at the blond. "Hey Naruto how was the shoot?"

Naruto collapsed into the chair next to Sasuke and groaned. "Horrid! The photographer was a total ditz and practically bathed me in glitter! Then he got all uppity and started bitching me and Sachi out, so we fired him and Sachi had Kakashi call in Sai. Oh my god, Sai is so funny! He had me take most of the glitter of and gave me and Sachi tails and ears to wear so we looked like foxes."

Sasuke frowned. "Sai who?"

"Sai Uchiha." Naruto replied, taking an apple from the bowl in the centre of the table. "He's related to Itachi, my regular photographer, and my favourite. Itachi's been working with me for a few years now and he's so awesome!"

Sasuke grimaced. "He's not that great. He's my brother, so I should know."

Naruto gasped and rounded on Sasuke. "Are you serious? Itachi is your brother! That's so awesome!"

Nodding, Sasuke smiled. "He's really not that great, but we do get on okay."

"Hey we should hang out soon!" Naruto said enthusiastically, almost out of his chair and into Sasuke's. "Are you busy Saturday?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think so. Did you want to do anything?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but as he did…

"_You're my honeybunch, sugarplum, pumbyumbyumpkin. You're my sweetie pie. You're my cuppycake, gumdrop, snoogums boogums, you're the apple of my eye. And I love you so and I want you to know that I'll always be right here. And I love to sing my songs to you because you are so dear."_

He pulled his phone out and flipped it open. "Hey baby."

"_Hello Naruto. Sorry about earlier, how was your day?" _Gaara asked, absently fiddling with the corner of his green sheets.

"Oh it was awesome!" Naruto gave the boy a play by play account of his day, smiling as he did so. "How about you? How was your day?"

"_Average I suppose. I made onigiri is home economics and found out that we were seen at the mall yesterday." _The red head explained. _"I do believe that you were right when you said that we'd definitely be seen there."_

"That's great! Hey are you busy tonight?" Naruto asked, waving a hand at his cousin as he looked at him curiously.

"_Not really, I'm almost done with my homework and then I was just going to read."_ Gaara said, hearing his sister call him.

Naruto's grin widened a fraction. "Well, do you want to come over? I should be done at my aunt's house pretty soon and maybe I could swing by and pick you up. We could watch a movie or something."

"_I'd like that very much Naruto."_ Gaara whispered. He was beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed at having someone want to lavish attention on him.

Naruto checked his watch. "Expect me in about an hour, we can pick up something to eat on the way."

"_Damn it Gaara I want the god damn phone now!"_ Gaara winced as did Naruto. _"Sorry Naruto, my sister is demanding the phone. I have to go."_

"Yeah, I heard. I'll see you in an hour honey. Bye!" Naruto said as he hung up. He turned back to Sasuke. "Okay, so about Saturday, do you want to go do something with me?"

Sasuke nodded, if a little hastily. "I'd love to."

"Hello! Boy in need of tutoring here!" Konohamaru exclaimed, waving his arms in the air to accentuate his point. "You two can arrange you damned date later!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Alright Kona, show me where you're having trouble."

XOX

**Okay, I promise the next chapter will have some kind of romance in it! I'm thinking a movie at Naruto's place, all cuddled up on the sofa and a kiss! Just so you know the 'Cuppycake Song' is the most adorable thing ever! Go onto YouTube and look for it, it's so damned sweet!**

**Squish x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the love guys! Enjoy chapter four!**

Not long after Naruto left, Sasuke pulled out his phone with a smirk. Flipping it open, he wrote a text.

'_Neji,_

_Me: 1 You: 0._

_Naruto and I are going out on Saturday to see a movie, so if you're going to make a move, make it soon because I can't see Sabaku being in the picture much longer._

_Sasuke'_

Sasuke closed the phone, quite happy with himself. Although he wanted Naruto, he and Neji had agreed that until Gaara was out of the picture, they were teaming up to break them up. After that, he was free game. His phone vibrated in his hand and he knew it was Neji's reply.

'_Sasuke,_

_I thought I should let you know in advance that I am taking Konohamaru to the fair on Sunday and have invited Naruto._

_Me: 1 You: 1_

_Neji'_

"Sasuke, are you staying for dinner?" Kurenai asked as she poked her head around the dining room door.

Sasuke smiled politely and nodded. "That would be lovely Sarutobi-san."

Kurenai shook her head. "You can call me Kurenai you know Sasuke."

"Thank you Kurenai-san." Sasuke replied. He put his phone in his pocket and turned his attention back to Konohamaru who needed help with his homework. His mind wandered however, back to Naruto and couldn't help but wonder what he and Gaara were up to.

XOX

"Dad I'm home!" Naruto yelled as he opened the door to his large home. Stepping inside, he motioned Gaara in and slipped off his shoes. "Dad? Dei? Anyone home?" Silence greeted him and he turned to Gaara with an apologetic look. "Sorry, I guess no ones home."

Gaara simply shrugged. "That's okay. Is t just you and your father here?"

Naruto shook his head as he led Gaara into the kitchen. "Nope. Me, my dad and my brother Deidara live here. My cousin Iruka is here so often though that you'd think he lived here."

"Is your cousin Konohamaru's brother?" Gaara asked as he took the bottled water Naruto held out for him.

"No, he's my late Uncle Dan's son." Naruto explained, leading Gaara out of the kitchen and down the hall. "My Uncle Dan was married to my mum's sister; Tsunade."

"What happened to your mother?" Gaara asked quietly as he observed the room Naruto lead him to. It was a fairly large room, holding a large bookcase filled with DVD's on the west wall, a big screen High Definition LCD television hung on the north wall, an orange love seat was in from of the TV and a small fridge sat comfortably on the east wall.

Naruto sat down on the love seat and motioned for Gaara to do the same. "When I was five, Dei, Iruka, Sachi and I were having a sleepover and dad was watching us. It had just passed Dei's ninth birthday, his birthday is on Halloween, so we were all loaded up on candy. Anyway, mum, Uncle Dan and Aunt Tsunade had all gone out to celebrate Aunt Tsunade getting promoted to head neurologist at the neurological department of Konoha General."

Gaara had sat next to Naruto and was listening intently. "I've met her before, when my brother Kankuro dragged me to a party at his work. He works in the psychology department."

"She's awesome." Naruto gushed. "Well, there was an accident on the way home. Apparently their cab driver had pounded back a few too many." Naruto said bitterly. "Aunt Tsunade was the only one to make it out. Anyway, enough gloom more movies!"

Gaara nodded slowly and moved to where the movies were. "What are we watching?"

A sheepish grin came across Naruto's face. "Well, I was hoping you'd be dorky enough to watch the new Bleach movie with me."

"Memories of Nobody?" Gaara said with a small smile. "I'd love to." He popped the DVD into the player and sat back down.

XOX

It was four in the morning and the pair had watched five movies, taken three trips to the local all night store for random candy (who new Gaara had a thing for sour gummy worms and chocolate?) and played a couple of games of pool. Hey were currently halfway through the fourth Saw movie.

Gaara didn't know how to respond when Naruto's arm moved from the back of the sofa to around his shoulders.

It felt too natural.

Naruto didn't know how to react when Gaara's legs moved from beside his to lightly draped over his lap.

It felt too right.

When their hands met in the popcorn bowl, and their eyes connected, neither knew how to react. The space between their faces became unexplainably smaller and their lips brushed tentatively. The sound of the screams melted away and they became enveloped in silence as their lips crashed again, harder this time. The popcorn was left discarded, as their hands became lost in the fray, reaching for each other, reacting of their own means. Tongues clashed, danced. Blond hair tugged by pale hands, tanned fingers found black belt loops, pulling the owner close. Hooded sapphire eyes stared into lusty jade, small smiles on two sets of lips.

As shocking red hair splayed over an orange tee shirt, neither spoke but enough was said.

Everything seemed to fall into place, like well stacked dominoes. Naruto's arms tightened around Gaara, sighing blissfully.

Neither knew when it had progressed from being hired, to being desired, but they felt too good to ask.

XOX

**Dear God I know it's short, but it feels right to end it there. My internet crashed for about eight hours today, and in that time; between three slices of bacon cheeseburger pizza, Naruto, Avatar, Bleach, Death Note, two sappy movies (Stepmom and Splash) I somehow managed to write this chapter on paper. The kiss scene however, I woke up with in my head and had to write in down, before my morning smoke I might add, before I forgot it!**

**Squish x**


	5. Chapter 5

**The idea for this chapter came to me while I was walking home from my one AM trip to Seven Eleven for chocolate and Dr Pepper. **

**The craving for chocolate was so bad; I had to brave -15 Fahrenheit weather for it!**

"I'll get it!" Sasuke yelled as the doorbell rang on the sunny Saturday afternoon. It could only be one person…"Naruto, you look good." Sasuke said as he opened the door.

Naruto stood there in a pair of black jeans and an orange sleeveless with black fishnet sleeves sewed on. He slipped off his orange Converse and stepped in. "Not looking too bad yourself Sasuke. Are you ready to go?"

Sasuke was dressed in a pair of long black shorts and a black X-Japan tee. "Yeah, I just have to go and let my mother know I'm leaving, Itachi is in the living room if you want to go talk to him."

Naruto nodded and walked into the living room and grinned at Itachi. "Hey Itachi, what you doing?"

Itachi looked up from his work and gave Naruto a smile, knowing that what he was doing would excite the young man. "I'm going over the pictures we took last week. You know the snow scene ones?"

"The ones I did with Haku?" Naruto asked, his eyes shining in mirth. "Can I see? Can I please?"

Itachi simply moved over and let Naruto sit beside him as he sorted through the glossies. He stopped on one that he tad taken purely by chance. Naruto and Haku were playing in the fake snow, making angels and throwing snowballs at each other while Itachi was beginning to put his equipment away. He heard a loud laugh and looked up to see Haku being chased down by a limping Naruto. Apparently, Haku had shoved a handful of the chipped ice down Naruto's pants. Wit a loud cry, Naruto launched himself at Haku and knocked the both of them to the ground. While Naruto was tickling the brunette's sides, Itachi snapped the camera. "I like this one the best."

Naruto looked at the picture and grinned. "That's a nice picture; can you make me a copy?"

Itachi nodded as Sasuke came into the living room. "Well, I'll let you take my brother out."

XOX

Sasuke and Naruto stepped out of the movie theater and into the bright light of the street. Naruto yawned and stretched, turning to his companion. "Do you want to do anything else or shall I take you home?

"We could go play pool or something." Sasuke suggested as they walked to the blond's car. "I can take you to the place that me and Sakura always go to."

Naruto plonked himself down in the driver seat and looked over to Sasuke as he started the engine. "Who's Sakura? Your girlfriend?"

"God no!" Sasuke grimaced. "She's more like my sister. We grew up together."

"Like me and Sachi." Naruto compared, nodding. "Alright, well give me directions and we'll go there."

Sasuke gave the directions to a small, family owned pool hall and restaurant. "This is it; they make the best pizza here. I go to school with one of the guys that works here."

"Awesome." Naruto said as he pulled into the car park. Getting out of the car, he walked up to the door. "I'll warn you in advance, I'm really good."

"I think I'll give you a run for your money." Sasuke replied with a smirk. "Itachi, Obito, Sai and I usually play pool to pass the time while our parents catch up."

"You know Sai?" Naruto asked. He slapped his own forehead. "Duh! He's your cousin right? Sai's one of my favourite photographers."

"I know, you told me." Sasuke replied, putting some coins into a pool table. He racked the balls up as soon as they came out and handed the white ball to Naruto. "You can break."

Lining up his shot, Naruto pulled back his cue and took his shot. The balls went everywhere, two into pockets. "I guess I'm solids."

"Solids?" Sasuke said, his eyebrows furrowing. "You mean low?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied. "I got Gaara confused with that the other night too. Deidara and I usually go by the stripes and solids rule."

Sasuke shrugged and took his shot. "Who's Deidara?"

"My big brother." Naruto answered. His tongue darted out from his lips as he took his shot, landing another ball. "He's awesome, but I don't get to see him much, he takes fine art at KU."

"That's where my brother goes." Sasuke replied. "I want to apply there after school, but I'm not sure if Konoha University had the English Language course I want to do."

The two talked for a while, in between playing pool and eating pizza. By the time they looked at the clock; it was ten and time to get Sasuke home. Pulling up into the Uchiha driveway, Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "I had fun today; we should hang out more often."

Sasuke smiled back. "I'd like that too. Night."

XOX

Sunday seemed to roll around quicker than Naruto had wanted. He had spent most of Saturday night enjoying the company of his older brother, a rare occurrence, and downloading music.

Two blonds were currently tangled up in sheets as bright as their hair, with a third poking at them.

"Boys, boys wake up." Minato received a grunt for his efforts. He snickered a little and began to poke them again, this time with a little more authority. "Boys up now!"

A head of blond hair poked up and bleary aqua eyes stared at him. "What dad? We're trying to sleep."

Minato snickered again. "I can see that Deidara, but both you and your brother have things to do today. Naruto has to go pick up Konohamaru in two hours and Iruka is coming to get you or did you forget?"

Blue eyes blinked at him as well now and Minato couldn't stop the swell of pride. Both of his sons had no qualms about sharing a bed, a habit that they had developed after their mother had passed away, and he was so glad that he had done a good job of raising his sons alone. "Why don't you join us for half an hour dad? You look tired."

Minato rolled his eyes. "As much as I'd like to boys, we all have things to do today."

"But dad." The voices moaned. "It's Sunday!"

"I am well aware of what day it is." He said. "But if I don't see any activity from you in the next ten minutes I am going to be forced to kick you both out of the bed."

The poor man didn't know what had happened. One moment he was telling them both to get up and the next…

"Let me go now, both of you!" Minato yelled, struggling to remove himself from the bed his sons held him hostage in. "I have to go and get started on dinner for tonight. Your Aunt Tsunade is coming back from her conference in Suna and wants to spend the evening here. On top of that, Inoichi is bringing Ino and Tenten over."

(A/N: Hm…three hot blonds in a bed. Sounds good to me! I have such a filthy mind!)

The brother's let their father up reluctantly. After he left the room, Deidara turned to Naruto. "So what's this I hear about you having a boyfriend?"

Naruto let out a whine. "Dei how do you find out these things?"

Deidara grinned. "You seem to forget that I talk to Iruka."

"I knew it was a bad idea to tell him." Naruto scowled, untangling himself from the sheets. "His name's Gaara, he's really cute and I really like him."

"What's wrong with that?" Deidara asked, yawning.

Naruto fidgeted. "See, it started out as an idea Itachi's cousin Obito came up with. Get a hired boyfriend to keep girls off my back, but I dunno, I'm finding myself making up any excuse to talk to him and just be near him."

Deidara pulled his brother close and ruffled his hair. "Sounds like my baby brother is in lurve!"

Naruto slapped his hand away. "Stop that! I am not a baby and I'm not in love!"

"Tch, keep saying that Naruto, you might believe it." Deidara said. "Anyway, dad said something about going to get Kona for something."

"That's right, Neji and me are taking Kona to the fair today!" Naruto said, pulling some clothed from his closet.

"And who is Neji?" Deidara asked, curling back into the yellow sheets.

Naruto slipped a green and blue striped zip up hoody over his orange tee. "He's Kona's student advisor. The kids a little creepy, but he's nice enough." He commented.

Deidara cracked a grin at his brother. "Did you steal that hoody from Sachi?"

"No why?" Naruto replied.

Trying to hold in his laughter, Deidara spoke. "Because that's a girl's hoody."

Naruto looked at it, frowning. "No it isn't."

"Yeah it is." Deidara nodded. "There's a girl on my art class that has one, when I asked she said she got it from the girls section of Wal Mart."

Naruto blushed and scowled at his brother as he began laughing. "Shut up Dei!"

XOX

"Come on Naruto, I want to go on it again!" Konohamaru yelled as Naruto and Neji followed him, looking rather worse for the wear. Konohamaru had dragged them on the rollercoaster no less than a dozen times.

Naruto groaned. "Can't we do something else?"

Neji cringed beside him. "I think I know why they call it the Vomit Comet." He said as he ran to the nearest garbage can.

Konohamaru sighed. "Alright, what else is there to do here though?"

"We could go on the Ferris wheel, haunted house, or we could go play some games." Naruto suggested. "Hell, I'd do anything to get out of having to ride that thing again!"

"Agreed." Neji said as he walked back over. "We can go play some games, and I think I saw a hotdog eating contest over there."

Naruto's baby blues grew wide, grabbing Neji's hand, he began to pull him away. "You show me where and I'll win!"

Naruto was definitely something, Neji noticed. He had eaten over two dozen hot dogs in under five minutes. He vaguely wondered how he managed to pack that many away. There was only a minute left on the clock, with Konohamaru cheering him on, Naruto managed to pack in another three as the buzzer sounded. When the judge declared him the winner, Naruto cheered. "Awesome! What do I win?"

The judge pointed to a row of prizes, ranging from a pellet gun to stuffed animals.

Naruto looked for a moment before picking up a gigantic stuffed panda. He turned to Neji with a grin on his face. "Gaara will love this!"

Fuming silently, Neji forced a smile back. "I'm sure he will."

This date was definitely not going how he wanted. He could only hope that Sasuke's one went as well.

XOX

**Alright, I don't know what else to do for this chapter so I'm putting it up as is. I'm sorry, but I'm finding myself unable to tear myself away from the Valentines event on Gaia!**

**Squish x**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is gonna be a good chapter!**

**Happy Chocolate Holocaust Day everyone!**

**Warning: **_**VERY**_** heavy fluff! I would suggest you skip the part after the party if you don't want to read it. **

Gaara wasn't deaf. Nor was he stupid. He knew that the gazes of his classmates were on him, and he was the subject of their whispers. The whole school seemed to be ablaze with the whispers and ponderings of his classmates.

Oh how Gaara hated to be the centre of attention.

"…_I know but that's what they're all saying…"_

"…_why would he want _him_ of all people?…"_

"…_she swears it's the truth! She say's she saw them together at Top Five Records when she was seeing Kiba!..."_

"…_How did it happen? I mean if it really is true, how did they meet?..."_

"…_Gaara Sabaku and Kyuubi!..."_

Gaara couldn't help it. He gave a little smile. Even though everyone was avoiding him, he was really helping out Naruto's cause. He had to admit, he was going to be really sad when their little arrangement came to an end and Naruto went back to being a faceless celebrity. He sighed. At least he would always have their time together. Frowning, he turned his attention to the girls who were giggling and pointing at him. "May I help you?"

The girls stopped giggling immediately and turned away. He found himself sighing again as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, his frown lightened as he read the text.

'_I have to go to a press party tonight sweetheart, and I need a date. You in?'_

Letting out a quiet chuckle, his fingers began to move quickly as he texted back a conformation. His phone vibrated within seconds and this time he smiled. It seemed Naruto was planning on dispelling all rumors without even knowing.

'_Awesome, I'll be at the front door of your school as soon as it lets out. I'm taking you to the studio so we can get ready. My friend Ino is a stylist.'_

There was a slight spring in his step as Gaara walked to his next class. He didn't seem to notice the whispers and looks directed his way.

XOX

True to his word, Naruto was waiting at the school entrance as the bell rang. Gaara knew this, because the crowd around the entrance was unusually large. Sighing, Gaara made his way to the centre of it and, of course, found Naruto. The blond quickly ended the conversation he was having with a random blushing girl and turned to him with full attention. "Gaara, sweetheart!" He walked forward and embraced the silent red head. "I missed you." Naruto said, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I missed you too." Gaara replied, hugging the blond round the middle.

Naruto began to lead them away from the tongue wagging girls, all of whom were now whispering loudly. "So, Ino's going to set us up with some hot clothes for the party and I think Shikamaru is bringing your sister, so we're guaranteed to have a good time."

"Sounds like fun." Gaara replied quietly, opening the passenger's side to Naruto's car. A hand stopped him from entering and he turned to face Naruto. "What?"

Naruto merely smiled. "I heard from Kiba's little sister Meogi that rumors have been spreading about you like wildfire."

Gaara nodded, unsure of where this was going.

Leaning close to Gaara's ear, Naruto whispered; "Why don't we give them something real to talk about."

Pulling Gaara close to him Naruto placed a hand around his pale waist. His lips touched Gaara's tentatively, giving the other boy a chance to pull back if he felt uncomfortable. Feeling no resistance, He put more pressure on he kiss, the hand around Gaara's waist pulling him flush to his body. He closed his eyes, fully intent on blocking out the rest of the world and focusing on the intoxicating taste of his hired boyfriend. Their tongues brushed, Gaara moaned softly. Somewhere, he faintly recognized the taste of bubblegum gummy bears and placed it with the taste of his first kiss. The one with Naruto. His hands found themselves once again tangled in Naruto's soft blond hair, tugging as the kiss became a little more heated. Reluctantly, they both pulled away and were enveloped in the sounds of the catcalls that came from Gaara's schoolmates.

It was worth it, Naruto decided. It was worth kissing him, if only to see Gaara's face flushed, his eyes hazed over with uninhibited lust. Smiling softly at him, Naruto ran his fingers through shocking red hair. "You keep looking like that and I'm never going to let you go." He whispered.

"Maybe I will." Gaara replied breathily.

Naruto grinned. "Alright hot stuff, we really have to go because I'm late to meet Ino. On top of that I don't want to have to explain to Shika and your sister that I'm only late because I couldn't help but molest you."

Gaara flushed a healthy shade of crimson at this. It wasn't because Naruto said he wanted to molest him, oh no.

It was because Gaara wanted to let him.

XOX

"Oh my god Naruto he's adorable!" Ino squealed as her eyes landed on Gaara.

Naruto chuckled and pulled Gaara closer to his side. "He is isn't he? Gaara, this is Ino. We've been friends forever."

Ino sent him a stunning smile, her icy blue eyes kind and warm. "Naruto and I have done everything together since we met in primary school. Now, let's see what we can do to make you press worthy."

Within a flash Ino and Gaara were gone. A few yells came from the dressing room, indicating that Ino's idea to dress the boy in pink was a no-no. Fifteen minutes later, a cheerful Ino and grumpy Gaara walked out of the dressing room.

Naruto let out a wolf whistle. "Hot damn Gaara, you look amazing!"

Gaara, dressed in a black short sleeved shirt, black dress pants, black DC skate shoes with red laces and a loose crimson tie, scowled. "I feel like an idiot."

"Yeah, but you look hot." Ino said. "And from the drool pooling around Naruto I think he feels the same. Come on Naruto, your turn." She dragged the blond into the dressing room. "Alright, so tell me, do you really like him?"

Naruto sighed and nodded and he began to button up the white short sleeved dress shirt Ino had given him. "I really do Ino. I know that once this thing is over, I'm not going to see him again."

Ino began to brush his messy hair into well formed spikes and he put a studded belt over his black dress pants. "Why does it have to end then? Have you considered the fact that he may like you too?"

Naruto shook his head and began pulling on the black and blue rubber bracelets that were on the side. "He probably doesn't. He only agreed because Shika is dating his sister."

Ino spun him around and a steely look encased her eyes. "That boy out there is in love with you Naruto, so don't you dare think otherwise."

"Ino-"

She cut him off and began to wag her finger in his face. "It couldn't be any clearer how he feels, it's displayed on his face. I know, I know, he doesn't look like the type to show much emotion right? Well, I've spent enough time with my brother to know the signs and to be able to pick up hints." Her voice became lower and she gave him a small smile. "I know you love him Naruto, so do the world a favour and lay your claim on him now. What happens if he meets someone? If he doesn't know that you care about him, then you're going to loose him."

Naruto grumbled. "Sine when did you become a psychologist?"

"Since I became friends with you." Io said, loosely knotting a sky blue tie around his neck. "Anyway, put your shoes on and then you'll be ready to go. The white ones with the blue laces are yours."

"Thanks a lot  
Ino." Naruto said, giving her a hug. "And I mean for everything. Give Tenten my love."

Ino nodded and waved him out. "Enjoy the party guys!"

XOX

Naruto held Gaara close to his side as they entered the building where the party was being held. "Try not to talk to everyone, especially the press. Stick close to me, Shika or Temari the whole night. Don't answer any questions you feel uncomfortable with and please have fun."

Gaara nodded, reveling in the feeling of Naruto's arm around his waist. "I will, I always have fun with you."

Naruto grinned and nuzzled Gaara's cheek. "You're too sweet."

Temari came over, dragging a reluctant Shikamaru behind her. "Darling little brother you look gorgeous!"

Gaara cringed as his sister hugged him. "Thank you Temari, you look good."

Temari giggled, gazing down at her baby pink dress. "Thank you! Naruto, you look good as always. Nice to see you again as always, I hope you've been treating my brother right."

Naruto huffed. "Of course I have! What do you take me for?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. He had decided to just wear a black shirt and black pants. "Naruto, you've got some press to talk to. You can come too if you want Gaara."

A song came out of the speakers and Naruto glanced at Shikamaru. "I love this song! I'll deal with the press in a moment, come on Gaara lets go dance!"

Gaara found himself being dragged onto the dance floor with a handful of other people. He recognized the song as Naruto put his arms around his waist. "I love this song." He placed his arms around Naruto's neck as they began to sway to the music.

'_You and I were two old and tortured souls.  
Repaired by a love of broken things.  
In a life, just some bodies growing old.  
No fear of the end, of anything._

We're just ordinary people, you and me,  
Time will turn us into statues, eventually..'

Temari looked at the dancing pair, noticing how happy her brother was. "What's with the song?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Naruto loves the Foo Fighters. Whenever he hears one of their songs he has to dance."

'_We got by, though we never needed much.  
A sliver of hope, no diamond rings.  
We got high, it was heaven it was hell,  
Flying over them, with broken wings._

We're just ordinary people, you and me,  
Time will turn us into statues, eventually'

Naruto brought Gaara in a little closer. "I want to talk to you while we dance." He whispered. "I really don't know how you're going to take this, so you're welcome to quit if you want."

Gaara nodded. "I'm listening."

'_Oh, just two ordinary people, you and me.  
Time will turn us into statues, eventually._

Our bones forever in stone.  
Monuments of life.  
To dust, as everything must,  
We fade away in time, oh.'

"Well, the thing is." Naruto started, not sure of how to saw it. "I know that what we have isn't real, but…"

"but what Naruto?" Gaara said, pulling away enough to look him in the eyes.

"But, I really like you Gaara." Naruto continued, sighing. "I want you to be my boyfriend. I don't want to have to pretend anymore. I just really want to be with you, and I don't care who knows."

'_We're just ordinary people, you and me.  
Time will turn us into statues, eventually.  
Oh, just two ordinary people, you and me.  
Oh, time will turn us into statues, eventually.'_

Gaara smiled at Naruto. "I'd like that. I really like you too and I'd love to try and make it work between us."

Naruto's eyes slid shut, a soft smile forming on his face as he let out a breath. When he opened his eyes, Gaara could see love shining clear in them. He did the only thing he could. He pulled Naruto's face down to meet his, press be damned.

XOX

They were hot, sweaty, and neither of them seemed to care. Their ties lay carelessly tossed to the side, shirts half open as their fingers ran over each other. Gaara let out a breathless moan as Naruto kissed and sucked on his neck. He tilted his head to the side, his jade eyes lusted over and lidded. His fingers working quickly to unbutton the rest of Naruto's shirt as Naruto's fingers worked on his. Breathless, Naruto stopped his assault on the pale neck and looked Gaara in the eyes. He smiled t the boy before swooping down to steal another kiss. Running his fingers over Naruto's back, he quickly disrobed the blond of his shirt and began to wriggle his arms free of his own. Naruto's hands came to Gaara's sides, running over the smooth, pale skin. He gave a moan as Gaara began to kiss his neck. He moved his hands to the belt loops of Gaara pants and pulled the red head further into his lap, their desire for each other evident. Gaara found himself grinding into Naruto and they both moaned.

A polite cough made them snap to attention. Turning their heads to the person who had intruded, they found a very amused blond man. He grinned at the pair on his couch. "I am going to assume that you're Gaara?"

Gaara, his flushed face having nothing to do with his previous activities.

He blond walked over and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Gaara, I'm Naruto's father Minato. I'm going to go make some tea if you're both interested."

Naruto nodded, his voice squeaky. "That would be nice dad."

Minato left the room with a wave of his hand, leaving the blushing boys in his wake.

Naruto blushed deeper and smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend. "Well, you've met my dad. Now tea sounds good!"

Gaara climbed off of Naruto's lap and picked his shirt up off the floor. "That would be nice." He said, barely in a whisper.

Naruto kissed him on his cheek. "Don't worry about dad, he raised Deidara and everyone knows how much of a perve he is."

Walking into the kitchen, Naruto sat down at the table and motioned Gaara to do the same. "Dad, do you mind if Gaara stays over tonight?"

Minato shook his head as he placed tea down in front of the two boys. "You're nineteen now Naruto, I don't care what you do. All I'm going to say is-"

"Dad no!" Naruto groaned. "Anything but that please!"

"What?" Minato said innocently. "All I was going to do is say please be safe."

Naruto let out an embarrassed wail. "That's what I didn't want to hear!"

Minato chuckled and turned his attention to Gaara. "You're still in high school aren't you?"

Gaara nodded, sipping his tea. "I'm a senior. I'm going to be eighteen soon."

"Did you know that Naruto almost failed high school?" The elder blond said smiling.

"Dad not this story again! Please!" Naruto sighed.

"Oh be nice Naruto, I'm merely sharing some stories with your boyfriend." Minato said, waving his hand at his youngest son.

Naruto grunted in irritation. "I'm going to take a shower. When you're done torturing me, I should be done."

Minato nodded and watched his son leave. "Where was I? Oh yes, it all started when his friend Kiba dared him to streak across the school…"

XOX

**Well, I think its official. I am a closet pervert!**

**Squish x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooooooo sorry for taking ten years to update! I have finally moved and I do finally have access to a home computer, so hope and pray that I update regularly.**

**The inspiration for this chapter came from my new apartment and building**_**!** _

Naruto was a bundle of nerves. A train wreck of nerves would be more accurate. Our hero was heading over to his beloved boyfriends house for the first time. He had met Temari on a few occasions, but Gaara lived with his sister and his brother Kankuro. Gaara had told him that he had no real reason to be nervous and that Temari was exaggerating when she said that Kankuro was a beast. Naruto took a deep breath as Gaara emerged from the doors of Biyori High and headed straight for his orange Camero.

"Hey babe how was your day?" Naruto asked the red head and he hugged him.

Gaara shrugged. "Not too bad Naruto, we had a test in math today."

The separated and slipped into the car, Naruto gave a little nervous giggle as he started the vehicle. Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed. "He's really not that bad, honestly. Kankuro is this stoner psychologist with a thing for fine art that cares less about anything but his patients."

Although he didn't say anything, Naruto visibly relaxed. Well, at the very least he had knew a few artists mainly because of Sachi and her 'bohemian' phase. He chuckled at the memory or Sachi and Itachi's fight over her refusal to shave. "I'm an artist I will not be stifled!" She had yelled. That phase of her life lasted about six months. Pulling up to Gaara's apartment building, Naruto gulped a little… "Now or never."

XOX

Opening the front door Gaara and Naruto were engulfed in pot smoke and techno music. Walking into the living room Gaara was unsurprised, Naruto, not so much.

"Woah where's her shirt?!" Naruto squeaked out.

Sitting on the couch stock still with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and a book in her hand pretending to read, was a blue haired chick. Kankuro sat in front of her sketching. "Yo Rikku take five babe."

Rikku shrugged off the shawl making Naruto gasp before he noticed the skin coloured tank top she was wearing. Rikku stretched her arms above her head, cracking her shoulders before smiling. "You must be Naruto."

Naruto smiled back. "Nice to meet you Rikku."

Kankuro nodded at the blonde. "Yeah you've really been putting a smile on Gaara's face recently."

Naruto shrugged. "Gaara's pretty awesome. He makes me happy."

"Good to hear, he deserves some happiness." Kankuro said. "Anyways Rikku back in position we're almost done."

"You know Kayumi is pretty pissed that you're stealing me on her day off." Rikku said while she slipped the tank top straps down and wrapped herself in the shawl again. "We barely have any time together as it is."

Kankuro shrugged. "Whatever she'll get over it. Temari's in the kitchen making supper Gaara maybe you should go say hi and see if she wants any help."

Gaara rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Lets go Naruto."

XOX

Supper was an amazing event. He had learned that Rikku, a small time photographer, lived in the building with her girlfriend Kayumi, a baker in the city. Kayumi was a little rough around the edges and slightly intimidating to Naruto at first. She came in wearing a leather jacket (later he learned that she drove a motorcycle), and a little grumpy at Kankuro for stealing Rikku for the afternoon. Once they all sat down to a supper of Temari's famous chicken finger pizza, he saw how relaxed they all were and how comfortable with each other. He felt like he was at home, minus his brother and father.

After supper Rikku and Kayumi left for their own home, Kankuro went to his room to paint and Temari left for Shikamaru's house. Sitting on the couch Gaara reached for Naruto's' hand. "Well, what did you think of my family?"

Naruto smiled. "I love them all, really. Kankuro seems so cool, Rikku and Kayumi are pretty funny too."

"I'm glad you like them all Naruto, it means a lot because they're my family you know?" Gaara replied placing a small kiss on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto grinned. "You get to meet all my family next. Dad, brother, Iruka and Aunt Tsunade."

If Naruto's family where all as crazy as he and his dad seemed, he was sure in for some fun.

XOX

**I know it's not great but its an update after over a year of silence. With Regards to Rikku and Kayumi, I needed random characters for the gang to interact with and had some issues creating OC's so I threw in my and my girlfriend. It works.**

**Rox x**


End file.
